wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymnastics Wiki
Welcome to Gymnastics Wikia. This wikia focuses solely on women's artistic gymnastics (or WAG). It includes articles on Olympic and World Champions dating as far back as 1928. This wikia is kept up-to-date with ongoing national and international competitions. *Wisconsin Dells Classic - Wisconsin Dells, USA - January 30-February 2 *Circle of Stars Invitational - Indianapolis, USA - January 30-February 2 *Classic Rock Invitational - Phoenix, USA - January 31-February 2 *UW Stout-UW La Crosse - January 28 *Ball State-Bowling Green - January 31 *Florida-Oklahoma - January 31 *Michigan-Michigan State - January 31 *North Carolina-Pittsburgh - January 31 *Gershon-McLellan Invitational - January 31 **UW La Crosse UW Oshkosh Winona State *Southeast Missouri-Lindenwood-UW Whitewater - January 31 *Hamline-UW Stout - January 31 *Arkansas-Auburn - January 31 *Illinois-Iowa - January 31 *LSU-Alabama - January 31 *Michigan-Michigan State - January 31 *Brigham Young-Denver - January 31 *California-UCLA - January 31 *Southern Utah-Boise State - January 31 *Brockport-Ithaca - February 1 *New Hampshire-Maryland - February 1 *Ken Anderson Invitational - February 1 **Temple Cornell Pennsylvania Ursinus West Chester *Bulldog Invitational - February 1 **Yale Bridgeport Brown Southern Connecticut *Gustavus-UW Eau Claire - February 1 *Illinois/Michigan Invite - February 1 **Central Michigan Eastern Michigan Illinois•Chicago Illinois State *Arizona State-Utah - February 1 *Georgia-Kentucky - February 1 *Ohio State-Penn State - February 1 *Arizona-Washington - February 1 *NC State-Missouri - February 1 *Nebraska-Minnesota - February 1 *Air Force-Seattle Pacific-Utah State - February 1 *Northern Illinois-Western Michigan - February 1 *Texas Woman's-Rutgers - February 1 *Springfield-Cortland - February 2 *West Virginia-George Washington-Rutgers-Towson - February 2 *UC Davis-Sacramento State - February 2 Maria Aleksandrovna Kharenkova (Russian: Мария Александровна Харенкова, born October 29 in Rostov-on-Don) is an elite Russian artistic gymnast. She trains in Rostov-on-Don alongside former national team members Yulia Belokobylskaya and Anastasia Sidorova. read more... Dominique Moceanu - USA - 1996 Olympics - AA Fan Di - CHN - 1989 World Championships - EF Alicia Sacramone - USA - 2010 World Championships - EF Nellie Kim - USSR - 1976 Olympics - EF To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below type=create width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create the new article! Who is your favorite World Uneven Bars Champion? Svetlana Khorkina - RUS Courtney Kupets - USA Hollie Vise - USA Chellsie Memmel - USA Nastia Liukin - USA Ksenia Semenova - RUS He Kexin - CHN Beth Tweddle - GBR Viktoria Komova - RUS Huang Huidan - CHN *He Kexin - 1st *Natasha Kelley - 1st *Charlie Fellows - 1st *Elvira Saadi - 2nd *Olga Mostepanova - 3rd *Patricia Moreno - 7th *Polina Shchennikova - 7th *Laura Svilpaite - 7th *Dominique Pegg - 8th *Agnes Keleti - 9th *Jana Kubičková - 9th *Cassy Vericel - 10th *Tan Sixin - 10th *Oana Ban - 11th *Rose-Kaying Woo - 12th *Alexandra Eade - 15th *Anastasia Grishina - 16th *Ashleigh Brennan - 18th *Shawn Johnson - 19th *Svetlana Khorkina - 19th *Kim Bui - 20th *Amelia Hundley - 21st *Asiana Peng - 21st *Vanasia Bradley - 21st *Ecaterina Szabo - 22nd *Jessica López - 22nd *Lexie Priessman - 23rd *Alyssa Beckerman - 23rd *Dong Fangxiao - 23rd *Mary Lou Retton - 24th *Becky Downie - 24th *Natalia Yurchenko - 26th *Lidia Ivanova - 27th *Peyton Ernst - 27th *Svetlana Grozdova - 29th *Viktoria Komova - 30th Weekly Update 1/11 January 11, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *The GAGE girls, Madison Desch, Sarah Finnegan, and Brenna Dowell, are competing at the Gymnastics in Paradise Invitational this weekend... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 1/18 January 18, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Itar-Tass is reporting that Ksenia Afanasyeva may miss Euros due to the time she's taking to recover from her ankle surgery. *Maggie Nichols... Read more > ---- Weekly Update 1/25 January 25, 2014 by Candycoateddoom *Nations competing in the Cottbus World Cup include Austria, Azerbaijan, Brazil, Dominican Republic, Spain, Germany, Iceland, Netherlan... Read more > __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse